


Dick Moves & Dicks Around

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Complicated Relationships, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Rimming, Threats, bitting kink, cock riding, eating ass, mild voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Kihyun is an asshole to Hoseok, untill he is not anymore; kinda.





	

"Hyung.. I'm okay at sharing if you are okay too. I just.. I don't want there to be any problems, I love you all the same, Kihyun just has my heart a bit more" Changkyun says, cheeks tinted a rose hue and eyes staring at the elder under his bangs.  

 "I'm okay with sharing.. and the same goes for me too, Hoseok has a special place all for himself.. but maybe we should ask them too?" Minhyuk chuckles softly as he licks his lips, pink from all the times he has liked them before and with a faint hint of red from the cold of the weather.  

 "Kihyun doesn't mind, he was the one that suggested this in the first place" Changkyun's blush deepens and he turns slightly on the side in a poor attempt to hide it. 

 "Of course he did" Minhyuk laughs as he pats the younger's left shoulder and squeezes softly "I still need to talk with Hoseok" he smiled.  

 "Yes, of course " Changkyun nobs his cheeks still burning.    
 ~   
 "I'm not really sure I..I can get through this.." Hoseok looks back at Minhyuk, nervousness written all over his face.  

 Minhyuk is about to comfort him but he gets cut off by Kihyun scoffing. "You agree and then you say you are not sure? Do you think this is a joke?" His tone is sharper than needed and Hoseok flitches slightly. He bites his lower lip and down casts his gaze onto his hands.  

 "I'm sorry " he apologizes and receives a confused look from Changkyun when he enters the room with four cups of hot cocoa. Minhyuk back hugs him and whispers calming words into his ear.  

 "What happened?" Changkyun asks taking his place beside Kihyun and instantly intertwine their hands.  

 "Princess here is having second thoughts!" Kihyun replies, some annoyance obvious on his fac as much as his tone.    
 "You are not going to be helping him by being mean to him!" Minhyuk counters with a frown on his face. Changkyun feels the atmosphere thickening and he can see Hoseok getting even more uncomfortable if able.  

 "How should I be to someone who ruined what we had and doesn't even want to join to make up for it?" Kihyun shouts obviously more annoyed than ever and yelps when he is getting elbowed by Changkyun.  

 "What ?" He asks incredulously turning to look at the younger. "We were just fine before he came along and now we can't even fuck properly because he gets cold feet!" His tone has gone beyond sharp, edging towards venomous and it takes him a second to realise that Hoseok has left.  

 He is about to realise that Minhyuk is missing too, when the other enters back in, looking pissed, which all in all Changkyun notes is rare.  

 "You need to get your shit together! It's been a year since I got together with Hoseok, you ballsack! If you can't think over your dick for once then tell me so before I'm making an effort to keep everything together!" he doesn't bother to filter his words, before walking back out the room and probably the house too. 

"Well that's a mood killer" Kihyun says in an attempt to hold himself together and  though Changkyun knows, he doesn't feel like accompanying his lover, even if its only for sleep.  

"That was a dick move" the younger says before taking his pillow and a blanket with him.  

"Where are you going?" Kihyun's voice breaks.  

"The couch" is the last thing Kihyun hears from his lover for the rest of the night.    
~   
"I'm sorry, Kihyun can be such an asshole some times.." Minhyuk says his volume just slightly above whisper.    
"No..I get it..He is right, I agreed and then I ruined it" Hoseok whispers looking at his feet like they are the most interesting thing ever.  

"You only agreed because I asked you too, didn't you? " Minhyuk touches his shoulder and Hoseok leans into the touch.   
"I just want you to be happy" Hoseok turns his whole body over towards his lover, the bed sinking slightly more at the center where their weight adds.  

"I won't be happy if you are not. You don't have  to try something you dont feel comfortable with.." Minhyuk says, caressing the latter cheeks fondly with his thumbs.  

"I know you three were a thing before I joined...sometimes I feel like I'm holding you..back. Far away from your happiness...I can see how you carve for them sometimes..I don't want to separate you. I like them a lot and I would love to be a part of it.. It's just that.. I've never been into a foursome before..I don't know what to do with myself..I only know what to do with one... two more is overwelming.." Hoseok mumbles into a mini rant as he looks down at the red sheet covering their shared bed, feeling as nervous as ever. 

"Aw baby, as I said you don't have to do it if you don't want to. You definitely  don't hold me back. I do love them; yes, I won't deny that, but you are my jewel. You are my love, you have a special place in my heart and if they can't accept it then, they are dead to me. You are my everything, and even more than that" Minhyuk says and Hoseok is tearing up. 

"You can't say that! You know them longer... You three had a thing for years before we got together..." the latter cries and Minhyuk's heart breaks a little at the sight.  

"If anything I'm the one not fitting the picture...Kihyun has all rights to hate me..." Hoseok drowns in feelings of nervousness and confusion. Minhyuk sighs.  

"Kihyun doesn't hate you, he's just being extra..." he says because he knows that if Kihyun really hated the slightly older male he wouldn't have suggested the evening in the first place. He kisses the brunette when he gets no reply and hugs him closer to him. Hoseok proceeds on crying and Minhyuk lets him; he would probably cry too if he thought he was not welcomed .     
It takes hoseok a couple more minutes before he tires himself out. Minhyuk still tucks them under the covers and holds his lover close to him.  

"Goodnight my star" Minhyuk whispers, kissing the latter's forehead, legs tangling together, bodies sharing the warmth before he himself allows sleep to take him.    
 ~   
"It's been two weeks! You can't seriously be mad at me still!" Kihyun yells over the line of the phone, Changkyun only shakes his head negatively. Shouting will get him nowhere. 

Kihyun pouts as he seats across the younger. "What did he say?" Changkyun asks his gaze still on his pancakes. 

"Nothing.." Kihyun grumbles. "He never picked up.." he explains as he continues sulking. 

It's been two weeks since the whole event, two weeks since Minhyuk explode in anger, two weeks since the last time he talked to them. Changkyun got some small talks with the other male and Hoseok but nothing huge, nothing more than twenty minutes tops. Minhyuk had explained briefly that even though Changkyun had nothing to do with it, he had everything to do with Kihyun and that if the latter didn't apologise, then well.. Minhyuk had nothing to talk with him about. 

Kihyun whined for god knows which time that day; Changkyun had stopped counting when he reach double digits. 

"It's your own fault you know" the younger says solemnly. He understands why he is being pushed away too but he wishes he wasn't. He really like Hoseok and wanted to at least help him around with things even if his boyfriend was a major asshole to him, doesn't mean that he doesn't like him. 

Now that he thinks about it---

"You like him" he deadpans and stares Kihyun straight in the eyes. The older boy flitches slightly. 

"What? That is obscure I don't like him! How did you even got to that conclusion" Kihyun is fast to defend himself even though Changkyun hasn't exclaimed who he believes the older likes. 

"You tried to push me away too when I first came around" Changkyun chuckles fondly at the memory. "But I was different, I got stubborn and stayed around and then a year after you asked me out exclusively" his smile turns into a smirk as he sees Kihyun panic, shiver like a deer caught off by headlights on the street. 

"Best exclusively ever" he tries to laugh the subject off and turn it around to private times but it doesn't work, not on Changkyun, not when he has him cornered. 

"He is not like me though, he won't get it and he won't fight back stubbornly.." the younger stops briefly to take another bite off his pancakes. He lets out soft moans of pleasure as the maple syrup slides on his taste buds together with the fresh cooked pancake. He moans extra long after just to tease the older male. It seems to be working. 

"He thinks you hate him you know.. Hoseok hyung is more...petit, you scared him, you chased him away and he feels like his tearing us apart when all he did was exclaim some doubt" Changkyun looks at Kihyun as he takes another bite and continues the litany of moans just to get on his nerves more. 

Kihyun feels a mixture of guilt and horny-ness and he has Changkyun to blame for both.

"If anything you should be the first to help him get over any doubts, since you were the one to arrange the little event to begin with" Changkyun licks his lips and tries to hide his smile when he notices Kihyun's erection as he stands up and procides to place him dishes into the sink. 

"The least you can do is apologise" Changkyun offers. 

"Apologise for what? Being myself?" Kihyun bites back but there isn't his usual flame at it, the guilt eats him up faster than he can burn. 

"In this case yes; Not everyone can stand your dick side first thing in the lets-all-fuck-together ." Changkyn counters and Kihyun blushes, stands up and backhugs his lover. 

"Okay..yes.. Maybe you are right.. I..I want Minhyukie back too, this silence between us is killing me" Kihyun admits and hides his face on the younger collar bone, slightly kissing it there too. 

"I am right and I miss Minhyuk hyung too" Changkyun nods, turning his head the other way to give the older more space to kiss and mark. 

"I'll make it up to them, apologise to Hoseok arrange a second event, make it the best we ever have" Kihyun plans as he dry humps himself over Changkyun's ass, taking short breaths between each word. 

Changkyun smirks. "Good hyung" he says as he pulls himself away and Kihyun whines again but this time for a completely different thing and Changkyun dares to count it as the first time. 

"What?" Kihyun pants, his eyes glazed with need and want. 

"No sex till you apologise" Changkyun chuckles and does so again when Kihyun almost throws a vase at him, demanding to know why. "It's your punishment for being a dick to Hoseok hyung~ The faster you apologise to him the faster I'll please you" the younger smirk before leaving towards the share room, making sure to close the door loud enough. 

Kihyun groans. 

~  
Hoseok feels trapped. 

Between the wall and Kihyun, he feels trapped and scared. He guesses that the slightly younger male came around to see Minhyuk too, he knows about all the calls that his lover doesn't answer and all the messages he reads but doesn't respond too. He also knows that it takes Minhyuk his everything not to reply and it's tiring him, Hoseok wants to fix everything for him but he's scarred.

"I'm sorry!" Hoseok yells at the other and blinks multiple droplets away from his eyes as he stares back at Kihyun. He thought he heard the other say something too. 

"Why are you sorry dumbass?" Kihyun scoffs and an annoyed expression rest on his face. Hoseok flitches and takes a deep bow. 

"I'm sorry I took Minhyuk away, I'm sorry I came between you, I'm sorry I got cold feet, I'm sorry I'm too much of a princess for your liking, I'm sorry I can't be at your good side, I'm sorry I got Minhyuk mad at you and I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you" Hoseok replies as steadily as he can and as loud as his manners allow him too, still bowing. 

"But I'm not sorry I love Minhyuk and I'm not sorry he loves me back!" he stands up and his eyes are blurry cause of the tears. He wants to laugh at himself cause he is such a cry baby but he can't help it. "I'm sorry I can't please you how you would like to...I would like to try...and I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby.. I'll talk to Minhyuk though, I tell him to talk to you, I don't want to be the reason to ruin what you guys have" he bites his lower lip and turns his gaze towards the glass doors of the shop they are in front of. 

"I don't want to ruin it but I won't back away from the one that give me life. You...you found that same thing on Changkyun too right Kihyun ah?" Hoseok asks him but doesn't turn to look at him, Kihyun is still at loss of words because of the others outburst. 

"He is my reason for living, so I can lend him to you, since you don't like me and all but at the end of the day I want him back" now he turns at Kihyun and he smiles when the latter nods. 

~

Hoseok is panting hard. He never knew biting would turn him on so much. Maybe...Maybe Kihyun found out one of his kinks. He blushes and feels embarrassed to think like that. 

"What is it babe? Thinking of taking my cock-up your ass? " Kihyun purrs in his ear before biting it and Hoseok moan, almost coming undone. 

There is a chuckle coming further south and Changkyun comments how pink the tip of Hoseok's ears are and not only. Minhyuk laughs because he knows what the not only is. 

Minhyuk hasn't joined yet, he observes for now, Hoseok seems to be doing just fine with his new...'friends' .  There are loud noises leaving his lovers mouth as Changkyun works his trained tongue on him and Kihyun continues biting and talking dirty to him, Minhyuk can see the glaze of pleasure in the olders eyes and smiles. This is exactly what he wanted to share with him from their first visit in this apartment. 

It's not long after that Changkyun whines and Kihyun laughs that Hoseok turns completely red and tries to hide under the pillows. Minhyuk blinks and Kihyun whole heartedly laughs "We have a fast one here". Changkyun slaps his forearm as he procides swallowing and Minhyuk glares at him. Kihyun just shrugs and takes the pillows away from Hoseok. 

"Come on, get your boyfriend in the mood too" he pushes him onto his hands and knees on the bed and slaps his ass as Minhyuk comes forward and rest over the edge of the bed. Hoseok eyes Minhyuk ever so slightly before he engulf his member whole, sucking and bumping his head almost instantly in a want to pleasure his boyfriend as much as he needs. 

"Good boy" Kihyun smirks and slaps Hoseok's ass again, gaining a whine from him and a moan from Minhyuk. 

It's Changkyun's turn to smirk as gains a yelp from his lover when he squeezes his member hard in his palm. Changkyun  lays his chin on the older's shoulder and dry humps hims member over Kihyun's butt cheeks. "You are really bossy tonight..." he whispers at the olders ear before he biting it as well, coping what Kihyun did to Hoseok moments ago. 

"I like that" Changkyun purrs and Kihyun moans and so does the other two in front of them. Hoseok is hard again and Changkyun twist his wrist a little faster before pulling away. "What do you say? Prepare the new addition before we baptism him?" Changkyun suggests (more like guiding) and Minhyuk moans loudly only at the thought of what that means, before pulling out of his boyfriends mouth because it's too early for him to cum and Hoseok's tongue is almost as skilled as Changkyun's. 

Hoseok blinks slowly and leans towards Minhyuk's hand as he pets him. He is docile with everyone tonight and Minhyuk almost suspects that Kihyun has drugged him. Almost, because this event was Hoseok's idea. 

Minhyuk find himself pulled between Hoseok's legs, his duty to eat up his boyfriend before Changkyun and Kihyun have fun with him, eh.. I mean prepare him. 

Minhyuk is happy to help, it's not his first time eating Hoseok up and he always loves it as much as Hoseok loves to be eaten and Minhyuk after all remembers how it feels, when he too was being eaten years ago. He moans in happiness when he feels a tongue near his rear end too. 

Changkyun renters through the wardrobe, a big box at hand and Kihyun smiles as he removes himself from his appetizer, pulling Minhyuk with him and away from a quite wet and moaning Hoseok. Kihyun is starting to see what Minhyuk sees in him, something else other than his good looks. 

"Time to prepare the main course" Changkyun smiles and Hoseok swears that it's not angelic. Kihyun walks towards him, manhood proud in the air, kissing the youngers when he meets him halfway "Maybe we should let these as a dessert or keep them for next time" Kihyun chirps, pointing at some of the items inside the box and Changkyun nods in agreement. For now the only item leaving the box is the lube bottle. 

Changkyun wants to be a part of the first group but understands that it would be better for Minhyuk to there as well as the stranger. Kihyun called shotgun at the stranger seat and Changkyun really just backed away because he doesn't want to see Hoseok panicking and running away from a night that has started oh so well. 

Changkyun can wait his turn for the next round, he will get a favor back anyway, so he supposes it's not really that bad. 

Kihyun had been working on opening Hoseok about fifteen minutes. Minhyuk had warned him to be thorough because he doesn't want Hoseok to regret anything, Kihyun promised he would and even though he is itching to bury himself balls deep into the older he takes his time with the preparation.

He gets the signal his been waiting for when Hoseok stop whining and moaning against the pillows and actually pushes his ass towards Kihyun's arms. Kihyun smirks, he can't wait to baptism Hoseok. 

Minhyuk is shivering. He remembers his baptism, all three hours of full bliss. It's Minhyuk's second time on a first round of baptism and he feels he has slightly forgotten how to do it. He would prefer Changkyun to be helping him out with this but Kihyun...well he was stuck with Kihyun. He called shotgun on laying because he wants Hoseok to ride him just like he does when they are alone and also to make sure that his first couple of moves will be all his, free will and confidence of his own. 

Minhyuk takes proud on their love and relationship. Minhyuk takes proud on Hoseok and moans loudly his name when the older positions himself on top of him, his member dissapearing in the warmth of Hoseok's asshole. 

Minhyuk's losing his mind and they haven't even started. Hoseok stares at him, his eyes screaming happiness. The same happiness they scream when Hoseok rides him in their bedroom. "You're mine" Hoseok mouths as he starts rocking him hips up and down, sometimes left and right just to tag on to Minhyuk's cock and make him moan louder. Minhyuk lays his hands on top of Hoseok's thighs and he grounds him there as much as  he can. Hoseok is Minhyuk's pride. 

It's not much longer when Hoseok comes into an abrupt stop and lets out a moan of pain, Minhyuk lets out a whine for the halt and gives Kihyun a side glare when he realises he is pulling his lover by his hair, back arching weirdly and stopping him at his place, still on top of Minhyuk's cock. 

"I hope you haven't forgotten us" Kihyun says as he spreads Hoseok's cheeks apart with his other hand and fights to push his member inside Hoseok as well. Minhyuk feels him tightening and starts caressing his thighs in hope it will help him relax even a little. He realises that being help the way he is doesn't help at all. 

"Do you mind releasing him?" Minhyuk bites out and Kihyun does so instantly like he got burned or something. Hoseok falls forward and Minhyuk meets him half way only to engulf his lips into a kiss. 

The kiss works, Hoseok relaxes even if just a bit and Kihyun now with both hands free is better at directing his cock deep inside Hoseok's cave as well. The older whines at the discomfort of two dicks hanging inside of him and whines again when Kihyun starts rocking them all, not letting the brunette much time to adjust to the new stretch his body is receiving. 

If Minhyuk had anything to say against Kihyun's objectives it died when Kihyun's cock frictions against his own inside of his lover. Hoseok's moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure, were not much help either as Minhyuk got drowned in his own pleasure. 

"Don't you dare forget me!" Changkyun sounds pissed and Kihyun doesn't even care right that moment cause god, Hoseok is tight like a virgin with Minhyuk's dick inside of him too and the warmth that engulfs him just makes him want to pound the elder into oblivion and god Changkyun making him moan when he shoves his thickness down Hoseok's throat so uncharmingly. 

Hoseok's throat is burning but he doesn't mind, he believes it's from the thickness of Changkyun's cock, the younger is indeed blessed and his throat has always been rahter small, taking it all it so roughly only makes sense for this reaction. His ass burns too but the pleasure is stronger and  even though he can't see Minhyuk right now he can hear all of his moans and how happy he is. Kihyun is of course the louder of all of them, well with his mouth occupied at least, and the sentences that fall of his lips are things Hoseok prefers not to focus on. 

He focus on Minhyuk's and Changkyun's voices and how deep he feels all three cocks penetrate him, he moans at every thrust and he pumps his own member at the pace Kihyun has set or he actually tries to, because the latter picks up his pace every now and again and somewhere between all the stimulations he gets Hoseok comes all over Minhyuk's stomach. 

His dick twitches as much as his body does and he tightens up as his release is happening. Minhyuk come right after him, not able to withstand the pressure, deep inside of him. Minhyuk tries to pull out slowly and pushes himself on his elbows to contribute on kissing his lover all over his chest, suck and bite his nipples as Hoseok is still getting mercilessly fucked by Kihyun. Changkyun come moments later hard and thick deep inside Hoseok's throat. He grunts as it happens and his legs shiver from the delight.

Minhyuk notes that Changkyun come a lot when he notices the semen pouring out of Hoseok's left nostril, poor sweetheart wasn't able to swallow everything in one go. 

Hoseok's on his elbows, face first onto Minhyuk's abdomen, smearing his own semen onto his face, Kihyun still fucking him in an impossible pace. Changkyun briefly thinks that maybe he shouldn't have deprived Kihyun this much. He dismisses the thought when Hoseok gets back on sucking Minhyuk, without anyones instructions and he find himself jerking at the sight, maybe Hoseok would fit with them more than he thought. 

Kihyun abruptly stops at some point to pull Hoseok away from Minhyuk; the latter whining in the loss of his lover, cock proudly standing again. Kihyun pulls Hoseok onto him, back touching torso and opens his legs wider. "Come on in love" Kihyun calls at Changkyun and the younger doesn't let the possibility pass, his veins on his cock pump from the excitement. 

Hoseok seems taken by surprise but he wraps his arms around Changkyun's neck when he comes closer and gasps when his thickness joins Kihyun's length. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take, he is half exhausted already but the sensation is too good. He will do his best to pleasure everyone just like they pleasure him. 

"Damn baby, he feels even more tight with you in here" Kihyun spits out and starts another round of thrusts this time less aggressive and more sensual. Changkyun guesses he is getting tired too.

Kihyun guessed that this would be the best time to show Hoseok he likes him too, all night he had been anything but aggressive with the older boy, not that he could help it, Changkyun's deprivation and Hoseok's own willingness were enough for him to go wild. Something about Hoseok made his animal instincts go wild, maybe it was the fact of how docile he was or how much he seemed to enjoy it. 

However, to be really truthful to himself he wouldn't slow down his pace, show love to the other if Minhyuk was still active in all of this. Kihyun gazes briefly at the said boy jerking off at the site of him and Changkyun fucking his boyfriend before he closes his eyes and starts rocking his hips again, mouth sucking the back of Hoseok, leaving small seeds to blossom in a day or two, that's when they fully take a purple-red color. 

With him and Minhyuk...It's something about hierarchy, he doesn't know exactly how it works but he knows that he has to show him that he too, can make Hoseok moan in pleasure even in his aggressiveness. And it's Minhyuk in the first place, his presence there that fuels that aggressiveness to begin with. Kihyun can't explain it but Minhyuk is his aggressiveness. 

Minhyuk cums first this time around, his semen mixing with whatever is left of Hoseok's on his abdomen and Hoseok, with the helpful hand of Changkyun cums just by the sight of Minhyuk soon after. His whole body trembling and his muscles spasming is what makes Kihyun cum deep into him, riding his own orgasm in slow thrusts that soon have Changkyun cumming as well. 

Kihyun is back to his aggressiveness as soon as he separates from Hoseok and he almost throws him onto the flour. Hoseok almost falls because he is exhausted and all his limps hurt and all he wants to do is going to sleep and he is glad Changkyun was there to catch him in the first place because Hoseok bruises oh so easily. 

Changkyun lays him beside Minhyuk as he goes to get a couple of wet towels to clean them up. Minhyuk smiles fondly at him as Hoseok stares at him. "See it wasn't that bad" Minhyuk tells him as he pushes some bangs away from his eyes, cringes slighty at the side of Hoseok's face that's still covered in his own cum and is thankful to receive a cleaning towel from Changkyun as he proceeds on doing just that. 

"It was really nice...but..I'm exausted" Hoseok mumbles and tries to cuddle with Minhyuk who tries to avoid him, till he is cleaned as well too. 

"I know love, someone was really hard on you today" Minhyuk chuckles, Changkyun tries not to feel guilty and Hoseok just nods sleepily. 

"Would Kihyun mind if we slept here?" he mumbles as his eyes already close and he leans towards a cleaned Minhyuk. His lover smiles and kisses his forehead as Hoseok is cradled away by morpheus. 

"I don't and if he does he can sleep at the couch" Changkyun says as he is done cleaning too, puts all the towels away and comes back, cuddling Hoseok from his other side. 

Kihyun is slightly pissed to return with beers only to find everyone sleeping, Hoseok in the middle. Well... he guesses it's only normal maybe he should sleep too. 

"Thank god for Queen sized bed" he chuckles to himslf as he takes his place on the other side of Changkyun, spooning him. 

This was a great night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know...I've had better titles... spare me...   
>  got an idea, wanted to try some smut, some angst occured, smut saved!


End file.
